Smash Bros: Off the Screen S01E03
Jumpman vs. The Bruiser from the Bronx is the third episode of Smash Bros: Off the Screen, the third episode of season one, and the third episode overall. It was aired April 1st, 2016. The episode is about Mario challenging Little Mac for his Boxing Championship belt and Bowser taking advantage of this to destroy the plumber once and for all. The Episode Smash Bros: Off the Screen: S01E03 "Jumpman vs. The Bruiser from the Bronx" In the real world, a boy at the age of 13 was just finishing up with a Smash Run, content with what he obtained. Suddenly, his mother knocked at his door and told him to go to bed because he had school tomorrow. The boy turned off his 3ds, put it on his nightstand and fell asleep. These are the stories of what happens off the screen. The four fighters from the smash run stopped clapping and started to go their separate ways. One of them was the recent victor of the Smash Run, Little Mac, or "Super Mac", as some called him. He was a powerful and fast fighter, which made him in the top rankings of the OTS fighter list. He was always supported by his Coach, Doc Louis, and together they dominated the Smash cast. Then there was Mario, who was dusting himself off from the severe beating he got from Little Mac and the other two fighters, Samus and Bowser. "Oww.." Mario touched a bruise and looked to Little Mac, jealousy coursing through him. That chump and his championship belt! "Say, Mac, where did you get that?" He pointed to the belt. "Oh, this? I got it from the World Boxing Championships, where the toughest, meanest boxers roam. You're lucky you aren't facing any of them. I had luck on my side." Mac responded. "Two months after I got this title, I got an invitation from Master Hand, who wanted me to participate in the Smash Tournaments. And that's why I'm here." "Huh..." Mario started thinking and smirked. "You won't want to make a little wager, won't you?" He asked. "What kind of wager are you talking about here?" Mac asked, confused. "Maybe we battle at the boxing stage and if I win, I get to have that belt, eh?" Mario proposed. "...Sounds fun. I'll meet you there tomorrow. Be prepared!" Mac answered, as he headed off with Doc. "Oh yeah, be prepared all right.." Mario said, walking off. Meanwhile, the Koopa King himself, Bowser, was sitting down on the ground, rubbing his butt, which caught on fire from when Mario hit him with a fireball. He had no idea what to do to beat Mario. Then he noticed Little Mac, walking off with Doc Louis and an idea sprung in his head. "Hey, kid!" He said, walking towards Mac. "Oh, hey Bowser. How are ya?" Mac asked. "I'm good, Mac. Say, I heard you and Mario were having a little wager..." "Yeah, apparently he wants to battle me for the belt. I wonder if he's jealous?" Mac said. "Maybe...but I heard he's up to no good and is gonna cheat his way to victory!" Bowser lied, shaking his head. "Cheat, huh? I'll keep that in mind." Mac said. "Well, the only way you can best him is to fight fire with fire." Bowser said, walking off. "Follow me." Max looked about. "What did you want to show me?" He asked. They got to a dark place and Bowser pulled out a rainbow-color orb that looked kind of like a smash ball, but with the Bowser insignia on it. "A Smash ball. Only this one works longer than the usual 10 to 20 seconds the normal ones do." Bowser said, laughing. "...I'm not sure if I should cheat, but..." Mac said, taking it. "If Mario IS cheating... this would be the only chance at it." Mac thought, pocketing it. "Attaboy! Now go get 'em and show Mario who's the best fighter there is!" He patted Mac's back. Mar jolted off at his high speed. "That's right...sucker." Bowser said once Mac was out of earshot. Though the ball would make Mac strong, it would also make him go crazy! The next day, Mac finished his morning workout before heading off to the Boxing Ring, seemingly forgetting the Bowser Ball. Mario was at the ring already, a small crowd already forming. "Hmph." He smirked and looked around, wondering where Mac was. At that moment, Mac made a Joy Haymaker into the Ring. "Sorry I'm late, had to finish my workout." Mac said. "No problem, let's do this!" Mario replied, getting into a fighting stance. "Ready.....Go!" The Announcer yelled. Mario charged at Mac. Mac quickly dodged out of the way and landed a quick few punches, launching Mario into the air. Mario fell down, quickly getting up and launching a single fireball at Mac. Mac let this fireball hit him, dealing slight dmaage and raising his power meter a bit. He rushed forward and grabbed Mario, back throwing him. Mario started charging the F.L.U.D.D, then fired a burst of water at Mac. This blew Mac back a bit, slipping him. While he was slipping, Mario ran at Mac, grabbing and throwing him to the side. Mac got up quickly and rushed at Mario for another attack. Mario brought up his shield, blocking the attack from hitting. Just then, Bowser arrived at the battle. By the looks of it, Mac didn't use the Bowser Ball. That useless little..time for Plan B. Bowser rushed forward and leaped into the air, landing in the ring with Mac and Mario. "Why didn't you use the ball, Mac?!" He growled. "What ball?! We're in the middle of a battle here!" Mac said, still in battle position. "Bah, whatever. I was gonna use Mac here to beat you up, but I guess I'll have to do it!" Bowser yelled, breathing fire at the two. Mac used this chance to use a Slip Counter attack, hitting Bowser. "Want to get rid of the turtle, then get back to our battle?" Mac asked Mario. "Agreed." Mario replied, running at Bowser and Super Jump Punching him into the air. "Gaugh!" Bowser growled, falling back down with a thud. Mac realized his Power Meter was at the KO meter. He ran up, and quickly hit Bowser with it before he could block. "AUUUGHH!" Bowser yelled as he was sent flying high into the air and slowly shrunk in the distance, blasting off. "And that is why I will never cheat on any circumstances." Mac said. "Now... where were we?" Mac asked. "That was high of you to not use that ball thing." Mario said, running at him. "Indeed!" Mac yelled, having been charging a Straight Lunge. He managed to strike full power and hit Mario, sending him flying. Little Mac was the victor! While the other fighters were off at the ring, Bowser was trudging off, rubbing his sore wounds. Suddenly, Master Hand teleported right in front of him. "Hello, Bowser." The hand said, not looking very happy. "Ohhh, what do you want, Hand?" Bowser growled, rubbing a bruise on his stomach. "Do you have an explanation for this?" Master Hand said, showing the Bowser Ball. "Mac showed me this and told me everything. I had it studied and turned out it could unleash terrible powers. Bowser, you HAVE to keep this locked and secured. We don't know what it can do, but it only shows negatives. Hide it away." Master Hand explained, placing down the Bowser Ball in Bowser's hand and healing the turtle. He teleported off. Hmph. As if the King of the Koopas would listen to a stupid hand. Bowser placed the ball on the ground and smashed it with his fist, powering him up. Activating his final smash, he changed form slowly, becoming Giga Bowser! "Let's see how those two like me now..." Bowser trudged off back to the ring, where Mac and Mario were shaking hands after the fight. "Thank you..." Something whispered in Bowser's head. "Hurr?" Bowser said, looking around. "Who was that?" "Oh don't worry, I won't do much to you... Not yet at least..." The voice said, chuckling. "What do you mean? Whatever you are, you better stop. I don't know if you can see, but I'm pretty big and would squash you like a bug." Bowser replied. "Squashing me would mean squashing yourself, Koopa. I'm you. Your dark side has been maximized, thanks to your own ball..." The voice said to him. "You'll see what I mean... soon, VERY soon." The voice said, seemingly gone. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Bowser smirked. Probably a lie or a malfunction in the Bowser Ball. "Great work, son! That's how the job's done!" Doc Louis's voice called from the crowd. Mac smirked and looked at Mario. "Perhaps we can battle another time?" He asked. "Maybe, but I'll beat you that time if we do!" Mario said, shaking Mac's gloved hand. Suddenly, the ground starts to rumble as Giga Bowser enters the stadium, roaring. "I'm back, Mario! And bigger than ever!" Bowser said. "You got to be kidding me..." Mac groaned, watching the huge creature lumber towards them. The crowd stampeded off from Giga Bowser. Bowser shot a blast of fire at Mac and Mario. Mac pushed Mario aside and took the fireball head on, getting hurt in the process. "Mac!" Mario turned to Giga Bowser. Something seemed..off about the way he looked now. He had fought this form before. No time to think about that, Mario thinks, rushing at Bowser and Super Jump Punching him. Mac was hurt from the fire, but not too much. The words of encouragement long ago from Doc Louis rung in his head. "Great work, Mac! Now let's go take on the next circuit!" The voice would ring. Bowser grabbed Mario from off the ground and slammed him back into it, then flinging him at Mac. "Catch this, chump!" Bowser yelled. Mac regained himself and dodged the flying Mario at the right time. "You okay?" Mac asked. "I'm..fine." Mario replied, getting up and holding his side. "We can't fight Giga Bowser head on. We have to think strategically here..." Mac told Mario. "Hmm..if I was a massive reptile beast, what would my weakness be.." Meanwhile, two dark figures were watching the battle take place. "So, master, when shall we take Bowser under our control?" One of the figures asked. "Give it some time... when he's at the perfect moment..." The other figure said, having the same voice as the one in Bowser. Mac looked around for a potential plan, and noticed the above lights. "Hey, lets see if that can work..." Mac said, pointing at the lights above the ring. Mario jumped up and used Mac as a foot stool to gain some more height, landing on the lights. Then he started kicking them. "Huh? What are you doing?!" Bowser yelled. At the rate Mario was kicking, he won't be able to break it in time, so he started taunting Bowser. "Hey, can't catch me up here!" Mario yelled. Bowser roared in anger and swung his claw at the lights to get Mario to fall off, but instead the lights fell right on top of him, as his claw slash cut through the ropes holding the lights in place. "GAHHH!" Bowser yelled. The larger figure smirked watching this. "Now..." He smiled, using his powers, giving Bowser severe headaches. "Uh..uhhh..W-what's going on with me..!" Bowser groaned, rubbing his aching head. "It's MY turn to play now, turtle... hehehe..." The voice chuckled, gaining full control of Bowser. Mac looked at this confused. "What's happening to him...?" "I don't know, Mac.." Mario said, just as confused as the boxer. Bowser got up, his eyes a full green glow. "Hehehe, time to change things up..." He laughed devilishly, rushing forward and slashing at the duo violently. Mario was sent flying to the left and off the stage, losing a stock. "Gah!" he landed on the ground and ran at Giga Bowser again. Giga Bowser smirked and fired a massive fireball into the sky, then started spinning around the stage, creating an cold wind around him. The wind made Mario back up a bit in fear of the sudden change of temperature. "Got any other ideas, Mac?" Mario asked. Mac frowned, shaking his head. "Since when was Bowser this good...?" Mac asked. Bowser held his head in pain, growling a bit. "W-What?! No! I'm in control now! Get out now!" The turtle roared loudly. "Wait... I think something may be controlling Bowser... We need to save him! Try attacking his head!" Mac said, rushing forward and making the first strike. "GAH!" Bowser yelled out. Mario rushed at Bowser, leaping up and Super Jump Punching his head. "How about a this!" Mario yelled. "GAH! No! Get o-o-o-AHHHHH!!!!!" The koopa screamed at his loudest, reverting back to regular Bowser. The large figure had lost control of the koopa "NO! NO! NO!" He roared loudly. "Master, calm yourself! Besides... Bowser's not strong enough for your plans..." The smaller figure said. "...You... have a point... Mewtwo." The figure snarled in anger. "But I'll need more time to decide the next target..." The figure said. Mewtwo nodded. "Understood, Master." He said, teleporting off, The large figure growled aggressively. "This isn't over, Bowser... not for you or anyone else you know...You were only a test subject. Expect me to take another's body soon enough..." The figure said in Bowser's head. Bowser slowly reverted to his normal form, falling to the ground, unconscious. "We did it, Mac!" Mario whooped, celebrating. "Yeah!" Mac yelled out. The crowd cheered out loudly. "Hold on, what about him?" Pit asked, having arrived and pointing at Bowser. "Something was controlling him for a short amount of time... I'm not sure what... but we'll find whoever or whatever did this to Bowser..." Mac said. "Yeah..we'll a do that." Mario limped off in search of a heart container. Mac chuckled. "Hey, coach! Have any spare chocolate bars?" Mac asked, jumping out of the ring. Master Hand teleported to now awake but severly injured Bowser. "Bowser... I can't believe you disobeyed me... now you've released a creature that never should of existed... But... I'll spare you at that." The hand thought. "Come on, smashers! The kid will be awake in a few minutes!" He called out, teleporting off. All the remaining fighters ran off to their positions just as the 3ds turned on to Smash. The figure watched from an unreachable area as the kid turned on Smash, chuckling. "Good thing the kid can't notice me in here..." The figure said, smiling. "But now I have other resources to refer off to..." He said to himself, walking off. On the floor was a piece of paper, appearing to be some checklist named "Target List". On it, Bowser's name was placed, next to an X. Below it... was the next target... but who? The End.